


Run Into Flowers

by Ignitious



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Art Pop Vibe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Illusions, Inspired by Music, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Vague, inspired by m83's run into flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignitious/pseuds/Ignitious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin always found escapism as a waste of time. A certain Hylian princess demonstrated otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Into Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from a music playlist drabble, I liked it so much I decided why not transfer it over here.
> 
> I apologize for it being vague in advance, I wrote this to M83's "Run Into Flowers" and the vibe of the song itself is extremely vague.

He was one who never put much heed into his own thoughts let alone meandered off into the vast fantasies of his own mind. Instead, he preferred to keep things realistic let alone get his head out of the clouds. Robin was never the type for daydreaming especially since it only led to wasting precious time which could be fixated on another important task.

Today however, completely took the man by surprised and let him devour his own words.

It wasn't until her that he finally learned to loosen up a bit. Her porcelain skin glimmered from the sun's basking rays, complimenting her rosy cheeks as her umber hair danced alongside the wind. Zelda's right hand reached out for the high deliverer as if ushering him to conform.

The snow haired tactician wasn't too sure where exactly the Hylian princess was going with this or what she schemed howbeit he decided to test fate and leap over it.

The grassy meadow pranced along in waves with each gust of wind, only to hastily spring up as fresh as a bunch of flowers right after. They traversed halfway through the bushy plains as Zelda halted in her tracks as she stared in awe.

"Robin, look," she simply exclaimed to him.

Wondering what managed to captivate her excitement, the tactician tiptoed for just a slight moment as his eyes widened. Not from afar, he saw a vast lush flower field in full view as the gust skipped along its tips. It was immersed with deep hues of salmon and violet atop vibrant green stems which beckoned for the pair to reach right in and pick them.

Before he could grasp back into reality's grip, Zelda grabbed both of his hands and pulled Robin through the field of flowers as they skipped along. The princess giggled throughout her journey while Robin was quite astonished at first yet managed to process her excitement as a small smile managed to escape his lips. As she continued tugging the tactician around, the two eventually fell into the flower field before cracking up once more. Afterwards, they laid against one another and gazed at the wisps of white cloud above them.

After a few minutes of silence, the tome wielder tried to grab Zelda's attention yet in spite of it all, failed. It appeared that she floated off into her own ideations which somehow perked the Plegian's sudden interests. Robin concluded, perhaps drifting off into fantasy wasn't so bad after all.

As long as she was around, things will certainly change for the better.


End file.
